Há culpa sem sangue
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. No 18º aniversário de Bella, Jasper Hale sucumbe à tentação. O sangue continua chamando-o como no primeiro dia, mas ele faria qualquer coisa por Alice – Jasper POV. One-shot.


**Há culpa sem sangue**

**Sinopse: **No 18º aniversário de Bella, Jasper Hale sucumbe à tentação. O sangue continua chamando-o como no primeiro dia, mas ele faria qualquer coisa por Alice – Jasper POV. One-shoot.

**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "Sí hay culpa sin sangre" (.net/s/4005367/1/Si_hay_culpa_sin_sangre) de Lynavra, escrita originalmente em espanhol.

Gostaria de agradecer a Lynavra, primeiro por ter escrito uma história encantadora e depois por me deixar traduzi-la, rs... E é claro, agradecer a todos vocês, que estão lendo (e enviando reviews ;) ). Bom, divirtam-se

**______________ ***______________**

**N/A: **Esta é a primeira fanfic que escrevo sobre Twilight, então espero não fazer um desastre. Para minha primeira one-shot, escolhi um de meus personagens favoritos, Jasper Hale. E o momento não é outro senão o aniversário de Bella Swam e a partir daí o caos que se desenrola.

A situação é basicamente a que conhecem, porque é a mesma que Meyer nos relatou do ponto de vista de Bella, mas nesta ocasião teremos o ponto de vista de Jasper. Ao que acontece depois quando deixam a sala e posteriormente Edward vai conversar com ele.

Acredito que a maioria tenha lido "Eclipse", se não, já aviso que há certos detalhes relevantes sobre a história de Jasper que só conheceremos no terceiro livro. Ou seja, há spoilers.

Gostaria de agradecer a Sango, pela revisão. Você é genial.

Gostaria de dedicar a Sango e a minha amiga Maite, já que ambas adoram jasper tanto quanto eu.

**______________ ***______________**

**Há culpa sem sangue**

Estávamos na sala de nossa casa. Apesar da enorme resistência de Bella diante a celebração de seu décimo oitavo aniversário, Alice não conseguiu resistir. Às vezes, era incrível (inacreditável) o que minha pequena podia fazer em seu tempo livre, ela havia decorado a casa até o mínimo detalhe. Havia se esforçado muito – como sempre – e isso se notava. Porque a fazia feliz. E, claro, isso me fazia feliz. Mas era evidente que Bella estava horrorizada ante o cenário que lhe haviam preparado; percebi no instante em que passou pela porta ao lado de Edward. Disse a Alice quando supus que havia decidido organizar uma festa surpresa, mas ela decidiu ignorar meu conselho.

Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros a dar boas-vindas a Bella enquanto o resto de nós esperava um pouco atrás. Rosalie e Emmett foram os seguintes na "fila" e de uma vez por todas, Rosalie havia deixado de lado a hostilidade e o rancor que a rodeavam cada vez que Bella Swam estava por perto. De certa forma, a compreendia, já que Rosalie também tinha sentimentos que, ainda que por vezes fossem ilógicos, a afetavam. Igualmente sabia que a situação não passava despercebida pela namorada de Edward, sentia que a incomodava. De qualquer forma, ali estava Emmett para aliviar a situação. Depois de saudá-la com um de seus pitorescos e brincalhões comentários – sem malícia, Emmett não conhecia o significado dessa palavra – saiu para preparar nosso pequeno presente; dele, de Rosalie e meu; no carro de Bella.

Nesse instante, Alice soltou minha mão e se lançou sobre ela. Ela a amava, o sentimento era mútuo, de fato, não havia outra razão para ter apreço a Bella Swam. Sorri para ela amavelmente, mas me mantive em meu lugar. A única coisa que fiz foi me recostar em uma coluna. Não havia tido grandes problemas – a não ser os habituais – por estar perto dela, mas por mera precaução preferia me manter à distância. Seu sangue não era tão atraente para mim como diziam ser para Edward, se fosse mesmo com toda segurança, Isabella já estaria morta. Não tinha nada contra ela, mas às vezes para mim era muito difícil ter qualquer tipo de contato com um humano. Meu cérebro acostumado ao sangue humano com o passar dos anos, se mantinha forte em minha intenção por seguir o estilo de vida de minha família adotiva, mas meu corpo me dizia o contrário. Eu continuava muito instintivo nesse aspecto, e meus sentidos me controlavam durante a maior parte do dia – sobretudo quando estávamos na escola, repleta, é lógico, de humanos – tentando-me constantemente diante da possibilidade de poder voltar a beber o sangue humano. Parei de pensar sobre o tema porque não havia sentido piorar as coisas, não devia tentar a sorte, e esse era um risco que não queria, ou não deveria, correr. O simples fato de pensar nesse líquido me produzia sede com uma intensidade devastadora. Sacudi ligeiramente a cabeça e, por precaução, parei de respirar.

Quando percebi, Alice já havia levado Bella até os presentes, assim, segui os demais. Que bom, ia começar pelo nosso. Abriu a caixa e só viu uma caixa de som estéreo vazia, foi idéia de Rosalie. Sorri amistosamente diante a expressão do seu rosto.

"É um estéreo para o seu carro", expliquei, "Emmett está instalando agora mesmo para que não possa devolvê-lo".

Edward havia nos avisado que Bella não gostava de presentes, ainda mais se eram caros, assim decidimos obrigá-la a aceitá-los. Achamos que não tinha conhecimentos de mecânica nem para conseguir tirá-lo depois de colocado, era verdade, assim essa era a melhor opção. Ela agradeceu-nos pelo presente, ainda que no fundo se sentisse incomodada com tudo aquilo. Edward tinha razão, não havia exagerado quando nos contou.

"Abre agora o do Edward e meu", disse Alice num tom mais agudo do que o normal, mas ainda assim continuava sendo o som mais bonito que já havia escutado.

Aquilo seria interessante. Edward estava com problemas, – nada sério – Bella nunca ficava brava quando lhe dava um sermão, não precisava ter meu dom para ver isso, ao que parecia ele lhe havia prometido não dar presentes a ela. Algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era, já que Alice não quis me contar. Tentei arrancá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis – nem mesmo minha "persuasão" me ajudou nessa árdua tarefa – mas não houve forma de consegui-lo. Assim me aproximei para ver – talvez tenha me aproximado mais do que devia – reconheço isso, e me arrependo de uma maneira que jamais achei que fosse possível – já que fazia alguns minutos que havia voltado a respirar. Emmett havia voltado e estava atrás de mim.

Alice estava exultante, vê-la assim era o que mais gostava no mundo. Não havia nada comparável a isso – ou talvez tivesse, não podia me enganar, o sangue sempre estava presente – do que essa sensação ao vê-la dessa forma. Bella me pediu a contragosto o presente e Alice ficou encantada. Estávamos todos atentos. Quanta expectativa por causa de uma pequena caixa. E então, o caos se estabeleceu.

"Maldição", murmurou Bella, apesar de que eu já não era capaz de escutar palavra alguma.

Sangue. Minha expressão mudou totalmente, não era capaz de me ver, mas sabia. Levantei os olhos tão rápido e bruscamente que havia sido imperceptível para um ser humano ver a diferença. Uma mísera e minúscula gota de sangue havia aparecido em seu dedo cortado com o papel que envolvia o presente. Tudo mudou em menos de um milésimo de segundo. Do mesmo modo que todas as minhas tentativas, para me controlar e manter a situação controlada havia sido em vão. Aquele odor, me deleitava com o simples fato de saboreá-lo. Cheirava deliciosamente bem, nada parecido ao que provocava em Edward, era no entanto, muito tentador. E continuava sem chegar a ser da magnitude que era para meu irmão.

A razão me abandonou por completo. O demônio que habitava em mim há 142 anos ressurgiu como antigamente. Como se nunca houvesse ido, como se nunca houvesse desaparecido. Exatamente como dominava minha existência – era impossível chamá-la de vida. Quando Maria me converteu em plena guerra. Como quando tão somente era um recém-nascido que se dedicava a reconquistar terras e matar a outros novatos – e pessoas, muitas pessoas – para minha criadora.

Nada me importava nesse momento. Não existia nada nem ninguém para mim. Só ela, Bella Swam e seu sangue. Nem mesmo ela, só seu sangue. Sangue. Sangue. Sangue... Meu cérebro não deixava de repeti-lo, uma e outra vez. Sem parar. Até quase secar de sede, como se me encontrasse em uma imensa espiral em que unicamente existisse isso, o tentador e irresistível sangue de Bella. Ainda que, por mais que me custasse admitir, o mesmo ocorreria se fosse o sangue de um viajante de qualquer parte do mundo. O importante era o sangue.

O veneno enchia minha boca com uma força arrebatadora. A garganta doía insuportavelmente, não podia agüentá-la mais, tinha sede, queria-a. Não agüentava mais deixar minha garganta com essa secura inquebrável que tantas vezes havia suportado por encontrarmos em público – por ela, por minha Alice havia suportado. Agora, queria tomá-lo. Sem me importar com mais nada, sem me importar com quem estava ali, nem meus pais adotivos – Carlisle e Esme, que haviam lutado e persistido em continuar com nossa forma de vida – nem com meus irmãos, nem mesmo Edward, mesmo sabendo tudo o que ele sentia por Bella, nem sequer era capaz de pensar em minha esperança, Alice.

Nem mesmo podia descrever o sentimento que me embargava. Nem tinha vontade para isso. Sinceramente o desejava. E sem mais me deixei guiar por meus instintos e minha necessidade. Tudo isso ocorreu em menos de um segundo depois do corte de Bella. A única coisa que percebi foi o grunhido de Edward, seguramente me havia gritado algo no mesmo instante em que Bella murmurou a maldição por seu corte. Mas não escutei o que me dizia, não me interessava.

Todos os músculos do meu corpo estavam tensos, preparados para saltar. Com o que parecia um grunhido animal, me lancei sobre ela. Ao menos essa foi minha intenção, já que antes de chegar, Edward se aproximou de Bella em uma clara intenção de afastá-la de mim. O caos reinou na sala por uns instantes. Ambos caímos sobre a mesa e tudo ao redor ficou quebrado. Me choquei contra Edward, nós dois éramos praticamente iguais em força, assim não sofremos nenhum dano físico – nesse momento não importava em absoluto, mas se escutou um grande ruído. Desde as profundezas de meu peito voltei a proferir um grunhido que não tinha nada a ver, nem de longe com algum som humano.

Tentei atacar Edward com todas as minhas forças. Mas não o enganei, assim que minha intenção ficou clara, o que me levou a algo mais drástico: tentei mordê-lo. Não cheguei a alcançar seu rosto, seus reflexos eram quase tão bons quanto os meus. O que notei a seguir foram os enormes braços de Emmett ao meu redor, ele havia saltado por trás de mim para me segurar e me afastar de Edward e Bella. A falta de razão continuava me dominando, tentei me soltar como pude, já que meu objetivo seguia bem claro: Bella Swam. Não podia ver minha expressão, mas seguramente não era agradável, me encontrava em um estado selvagem, animal. Era uma besta sem controle.

E então tudo ficou pior, mas não só para mim. Bella caiu novamente, desta vez, de frente sobre os cristais quebrados no chão. Seu sangue tentador nesse momento escorria por ambos os braços. Minha sede aumentou. Não conseguia parar, não queria parar.

Em minha demência pude perceber que Carlisle falou algo a alguém, certamente a Emmett para que me tirasse dali. Se não fizessem rapidamente, aquilo iria ficar pior, Emmett continuou me segurando de forma tão asfixiante como antes, que se houvesse necessidade de respirar já teria asfixiado. Me disse algo, mas não prestei atenção. De novo, tentei me libertar de seus braços com o truque que empreguei com Edward, uma boa mordida. Mas voltou a ser uma tentativa frustrada.

Só consegui ver como Edward rodeava Bella em uma tentativa de protegê-la dos demais. Novamente, em sua habitual atitude defensiva. Se bem que já não podia ver mais nada, porque Rosalie se colocara diante de mim quando percebeu que eu tentava atacar Emmett. Mas ela não se aproximou de mim o suficiente para que pudesse atacá-la também, era muito cautelosa. Mas foi capaz de me arrastar junto com Emmett sem necessidade de se colocar ao alcance de meus dentes desejosos.

Os dois conseguiram me levar até a entrada, onde Esme deixara a porta de cristal aberta. Porém, eu continuava obcecado em minha tentativa vã por beber até a última gota do sangue de Bella. Contudo, minhas esperanças se destruíram rapidamente quando Emmett e Rosalie me fizeram cruzar o umbral para o exterior da casa. Assim mesmo, Esme saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. O sangue também a havia afetado, mesmo que, evidentemente, não da mesma forma. Já estávamos no pátio.

"Jasper, basta", gritou Emmett. Uma vez ali fora, consegui me livrar de seus braços, mas cai ao chão. "Calma, irmão, por favor", me pediu, tenso.

Pela primeira vez, depois de alguns minutos, eu voltava a ficar consciente das emoções alheias. Lá dentro não havia prestado a mínima atenção a tudo aquilo, só estava preocupado com a minha sede por sangue – nem sequer por mim mesmo e o que haveria feito comigo se tivesse conseguido matar Bella -, como se não houvesse nada mais. Nesse momento o mundo se fechou em cima de mim. Havia voltado a fazer, havia voltado a sucumbir a tentação. A eterna sede de sangue humano que dominava minha existência. Tudo estava revirado, outra vez.

Comecei a andar em círculos, sem prestar atenção em Emmett e Rosalie que se olhavam para se assegurarem que estavam bem, e também me observavam. Cheguei até uma das janelas, foi aí que o vi. Estava ali, meu pior pesadelo. Era isso que tentara evitar há tanto tempo. O meu demônio interior, a besta, eu. Meu reflexo no cristal me devolveu a imagem que tinha tentado deixar para trás: meus olhos estavam de um negro intenso e minha expressão era totalmente selvagem. Era evidente, não o havia enganado e jamais enganaria. Era um fracassado, essa vida não era para mim. Não servia para nada.

A raiva voltou a me invadir por completo. Me virei de maneira brusca e comecei a correr, não tinha intenção de me afastar muito, não adiantaria. E deveria encarar os fatos, principalmente quando havia estado à vista de todos. Me detive de repente, tinha vontade de golpear algo e a única coisa que tinha ao alcance era o chão – até isso era triste em minha vida nesses momentos – me abaixei e golpeei violentamente com o punho a grama. Um buraco surgiu ali.

"Não se preocupe, meu filho", me disse alguém atrás de mim, com uma doce voz. Era Esme, ela havia me seguido até ali e acariciava meu cabelo, "já passou."

Não podia estar mais errada, as coisas haviam apenas começado. A quem queria enganar? Isto não era para mim, eu não havia escolhido esta vida por gosto. Havia feito por Alice e nem sequer era capaz de me conter por ela. Me odiava por isso, sentia nojo de mim mesmo por isso. Esme estava muito preocupada, mais do que seria capaz de um ser humano se sentir.

"Não é sua culpa, filho", disse-me, mas eu não queria escutá-la. Não queria escutar ninguém, queria desaparecer. Usei meu poder para tranqüilizá-la, não podia continuar afetando minha família dessa maneira.

Eu era fraco. Sempre havia sido e tinha certeza de que jamais mudaria essa situação. Era o mais fraco de todos. O que resistia a aceitar nossa dieta, o que sempre pensava nos que bebiam sangue humano. Era desesperador. E o pior não era capaz de controlá-lo. Continuava sendo uma máquina de matar. Um assassino. Uma besta.

Comecei a caminhar de novo enquanto Esme se dedicara a me seguir. Logo chegamos onde Rosalie estava sentada, aparentemente tranqüila, mas em seu interior também estava nervosa como o resto de nós. Emmett não parava de ir de um lado a outro, estava inquieto e muito tenso, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim; no último ano havia acontecido em duas ocasiões: uma quando Edward foi para o Alasca assim que Bella Swam apareceu em Forks, confundindo-o por completo; e a outra, há alguns meses quando James e Victoria se empenharam em rastrear e assassinar Bella. Nesse momento, eu me comparava a eles, havia tentado fazer exatamente o mesmo, pior ainda, porque eu a considerava parte da minha família.

Sim, essa era uma das piores coisas nisso tudo. Que eu considerasse Bella Swam como parte de minha família. Da família que nos havia acolhido, a Alice e a mim, há tantos anos. E com os quais havíamos compartilhado nossa existência desde então. As coisas tinham sido diferentes desde que deixei o Sur e fui para a Filadélfia, onde encontrei minha Alice. Agora tudo era muito difícil, mas nem de longe como era no começo: a sensação era verdadeiramente agonizante e insuportável, muitas vezes pensei em cair em uma armadilha sem que ninguém soubesse, mas desisti por medo.

Medo de perdê-la. Nem mesmo era medo de me perder de novo, não, era medo de que Alice me visse como o monstro que havia sido e decidir acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas.

Rosalie levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Certa hostilidade a rodeava, era natural, havia tentado atacar Emmett. Ela mesma se encarregaria de me esquartejar se a situação saísse de controle – mas – em parte a agradeceria. Às vezes é bom, ainda que possa ser contraditório – saber que há gente de confiança capaz de acabar contigo se se tornar um psicopata assassino. E eu poderia chegar a esse nível com muita facilidade. Fraco, era isso que eu era. E em momentos como esse desejava que meu dom não somente afetasse os outros, mas também a mim mesmo e assim poder me acalmar.

"Não fale nada", pedi a Emmett, que quando me viu abriu a boca com intenção de me dizer algo.

"Jasper, sinto pelo que aconteceu", se desculpou, apesar de ter lhe pedido que não o fizesse. Às vezes ele podia ser brincalhão e despreocupado, mas era bom. Como pude lhe fiz um gesto com a cabeça e tirei toda a preocupação que tivesse. Rosalie percebeu e me olhou furiosa, um segundo depois ela se encontrava no mesmo estado.

"Não quero falar com ninguém", disse rapidamente, "Quero ficar sozinho", pedi. Ficaria de qualquer forma, eles querendo ou não.

Eles assentiram e os três se foram espalhando-se pelo jardim. Dentro da casa, Carlisle estaria cuidando dos cortes de Bella. Sacudi fortemente a cabeça, não podia me permitir voltar a pensar nesse momento a não ser que quisesse voltar a me comportar do mesmo modo, e não desejava isso.

Continuei me recriminando por minha atitude, meus desejos e em absoluto ao que eu era. Me envergonhava do que havia feito, mas no fundo era o que sempre havia desejado e o que sempre desejaria. O sangue humano. Suspirei e arregacei um pouco a manga de minha camisa. Ali estavam as marcas que durante anos foram parte do meu dia-a-dia. Feridas de guerra, da guerra pessoal que Maria fez usando os recém-nascidos que havia criado e também o meu dom – tanto o extra-sensorial como o real em questão de estratégia e defesa, ela me converteu nisso, no que sou. Fechei os olhos, desesperado. Escutei alguém se aproximar de onde estava e instintivamente me pus em alerta.

Era Edward. Não estava com a aparência boa, estava excessivamente pálido, mas ainda assim estava melhor do que eu. Se supunha que para ele, esse sangue fosse irresistível, que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para saboreá-lo, mas não havia sido ele quem tentara matar Bella. Havia sido eu. Dei um soco no banco em que havia sentado.

"Você não pode evitar", disse Edward, não havia repreensão em sua voz, "Eu sei e Bella também sabe".

"Isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis", murmurei, não sabia por que contava isso a ele. Certamente por que não devia, pelo espetáculo que havia montado há pouco e por tentar matar a pessoa que ele amava.

"Eu sei", disse, aproximando-se de mim, "E também sei que não queria fazê-lo. Pude escutar, sabe disso".

"Isso não importa", disse com tom seco. Nada importava, sabia que ele podia ler minha mente e sabia exatamente os pensamentos incoerentes que estava tendo nesse momento. Mas isso não melhorava a situação. A verdade é que queria fazê-lo. Precisava fazer.

"Bella não guarda rancor, ela compreende", disse. Estava nervoso, muito nervoso, certamente me culpava pelo que aconteceu. Nesse caso, tinha toda a razão. "Não!", exclamou, havia ouvido isso, mas era impossível que não me culpasse. Franzi o cenho, estava confuso. "A culpa é minha", confessou, muito triste.

Deu meia volta, pensei que iria embora, mas o que fez foi caminhar um pouco na direção contrária a mim. Com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e olhando para o chão. Estava verdadeiramente preocupado, mas por quê? Por mim? Por Bella? Meu dom era muito útil em muitas ocasiões, mas em outras era ineficaz. Não me servia para nada saber o que uma pessoa sentia se não fosse capaz de saber porque se sentia assim e portanto, como solucioná-lo – além de empregá-lo para tranqüilizar mas não me parecia certo me intrometer nesse momento, não com Edward.

"Pelos dois", murmurou, ele sabia que eu ouvia, mas não queria que os outros ouvissem também. "Eu sou o único culpado por esta situação, nunca deveria achar que isto acabaria bem", falava de Bella e de sua relação com ela, vampiro – não costumávamos usar essa palavra – e humana; morte e vida. Tudo se reduzia ao mesmo. Eu não era capaz de entender porque se negava a convertê-la, depois de tudo, certamente Bella Swam seria capaz de se controlar e ser como o resto da família – uma vez passado o tempo de recém-nascida, claro – e a partir de então teriam toda a eternidade para ficarem juntos. "Não se trata disso, não sou capaz de fazer isso. Do mesmo modo que sou incapaz de continuar colocando-a em perigo".

"Edward", falei, um pouco mais tranqüilo, "você não a coloca em perigo. Bella Swam faz isso sozinha e acredite com a ajuda de seres como eu é muito mais simples do que imagina."

"Jasper, preste atenção isso é importante. Nós sabemos que para você é mais difícil do que para nós e não te culpamos por isso, então, por favor, não se culpe", me recriminou.

"E o que quer que eu faça? Se cada dia que passa vejo o quanto isso é impossível, não sou capaz e não gosto de me sentir assim", confessei. "O que aconteceu com Bella, não sabe o quanto me arrependo, Edward, mas... não podia fazer outra coisa."

"Eu sei", disse ele. Pude notar como sua preocupação continuava ali, não havia conseguido nada lhe confessando a verdade, nem mesmo ler meus pensamentos havia servido para tranqüilizá-lo. Acalmei-o um pouco, não quis fazer desaparecer a preocupação por completo, havia algo mais que não sabia e isso era o que parecia estar lhe afetando, "Alice também não te culpa, ela está preocupada com você. Nada mais"

Edward começou a caminhar até o outro lado da mansão. Fiquei sozinho, na escuridão. Onde deveria permanecer.

Alice. A única capaz de me tirar das trevas em que vivi até que a encontrei. Ela se preocupava constantemente comigo, por como eu me sentia e como agüentava minha sede. E o que lhe dava em troca? Decepções constantes, nada mais. Quando a decepcionava, ela não dizia nada, mas eu sabia, não era como se o percebesse, algo me dizia que era assim. E voltei a destroçá-la ao tentar matar Bella a quem ela queria como a uma irmã.

"Jazz?", escutei atrás de mim, muito baixo. Não obstante, graças ao sentido próprio dos da nossa espécie, a escutei sem problemas. Além do mais, distinguiria esse som a quilômetros de distância. Era ela, havia saído da casa e estava atrás de mim.

Não queria que me visse assim, não ia permitir que me visse nesse estado. Me virei mais e olhando para o chão comecei a me afastar. Alice era persistente, eu sabia que não a enganaria, mas que importava, tudo, uma estupidez a mais não ia fazer diferença nenhuma. Me seguiu. Nenhum de nós correu, simplesmente andávamos, como qualquer humano – algo que por mais que quiséssemos aparentar não éramos há décadas. Cada vez se aproximava mais de mim, podia senti-la, e de alguma forma, eu não queria me afastar mais dela. Me detive.

Ela fez o mesmo uns poucos passos de mim. Eu continuava sem conseguir olhá-la no rosto, depois do que havia jfeito era incapaz de olhar Alice como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Esperou, eu comecei a respirar de forma entrecortada e comecei a levantar a cabeça. Ali estava ela, tão pequena e preciosa como sempre, minha esposa. Mas algo estava diferente, seus olhos não eram da mesma cor que no começo da festa, certamente ela também havia sido afetada pelo sangue de Bella. Isso piorou a situação, havia feito ela enfrentar isso também, merda. Apesar de tudo, nossos olhares se encontraram e como costumava ocorrer habitualmente, nós nos entendemos nesse instante. Ela se adiantou dois passos que a separavam de mim e me abraçou.

"Alice", gemi, com um lamento suplicante de perdão.

"Shhhhhhhh", tentou me fazer calar, "Não fale nada, Jazz", mas meu dom não me ajudaria a me tranqüilizar nem podia manipular minhas próprias emoções, mas Alice fazia isso por mim. A paz que desprendia dela me envolvia completamente e me afundava na mais absoluta calma.

"Não queria lhe fazer mal, não eu...", não sabia o que lhe dizer, ela sabia como me sentia nesses momentos. Todos os dias, ela tentava me manter a salvo de me sentir assim, mas hoje era impossível. "Porque não me avisou?", perguntei de repente.

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim, mas permanecia perto de meu corpo tentando me transmitir sua calma e seu amor. Ela tinha o dom da premonição, nesse caso deveria ter visto o que eu ia fazer. Porque não havia me avisado?

"Não te avisei porque não vi nada, Jazz", disse, "Você sabe que só posso ver o futuro a partir das decisões que cada um toma" – era verdade, "E você não tinha previsto atacar Bella, é algo que não tinha como controlar".

"Não tente me justificar, Alice", pedi. Não merecia um tratamento assim depois do espetáculo que havia dado. "Devia ser capaz de ser como os outros, de ser normal. Não gosto de ser fraco e isso é exatamente o que sou".

"Ninguém está te culpando. E não espere que te culpe, porque não farei. Não estou aborrecida com você, você nunca faria mal a Bella."

"Tenho que te lembrar da cena de antes?", perguntei, mordaz. Ela ofegou.

"Vamos, você não foi o único que sentiu isso", confessou. "Todos nós sentimos sede ao ver o sangue humano e o de Bella com mais razão."

"Sim", concordei, "mas nenhum de vocês avançou sobre ela para tomar um trago. Poderia ter causado um dano enorme! Você não entende? Também tentei atacar Emmett e Edward, por favor."

"Você e Emmett lutam constantemente", emendou Alice.

"Sabe que não tem nada a ver".

"E você já deveria saber que nós não guardamos mágoa por que em alguns momentos seja mais difícil ficar entre humanos. Ninguém é perfeito, Jazz."

"Você é", disse. Soltou uma pequena risada. Sorriu para mim e deu uma piscadinha.

"Ainda que custe a acreditar, não sou", ela me disse, "Eu também passo por momentos difíceis. Além do mais, sabe que sempre pode contar comigo para superar os teus. Sempre vou estar por perto para que você fique bem".

"Vai me vigiar, isso sim", falei. Não que me incomodasse com isso, ao contrário, mas era assim.

"Chame como quiser", disse dando de ombros, "Mas é importante que entenda que não deve ficar envergonhado pelo que aconteceu, até Bella estava preocupada em saber como você está".

"Você deveria ter ido se despedir dela", aconselhei, imaginado que uma vez que Carlisle terminasse de fazer os curativos, Edward a levaria para casa. "Você viu algo sobre Edward, não é?", perguntei. Sua atitude me pareceu estranha.

"Edward? Deveria ter visto algo?", perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

E voltou para a casa, certamente cismada sobre o que acabara de dizer sobre o nosso irmão. Continuava pensando que algo não estava bem – além do evidente, é claro – Edward parecia distante e não por mim ou ao menos fora isso que havia dito. Eu não era capaz de saber a que se referia, ainda um mal pressentimento me atravessou. Mas não tinha nenhuma idéia do que podia trazer como conseqüência, a mente de Edward era um mistério e mais ainda quando a vida de Bella Swam estava em perigo.

Mais relaxado fui para a parte de trás da casa, para entrar sem necessidade de me encontrar com Edward e Bella antes que fossem embora. Era melhor não tentar a sorte. Além do que por muito que quisessem me fazer acreditar no contrário, há culpa sem sangue.

**FIM**

**______________ ***______________**

**N/A: **Acho que ficou um pouquinho longa, mas a verdade é que só consigo fazer one-shots longas. E esta em particular me abria muitas portas a várias coisas, algumas não foram mencionadas por serem muito pesadas. De toda forma, espero que tenham gostado.

Não estou acostumada a escrever em primeira pessoa, é um estilo que não gosto na hora de escrever – não é assim com ler, nesse caso eu gosto – mas para essa ocasião me pareceu mais lógico. Meyer escreve assim e achei que seria mais convincente que eu também o fizesse, sobretudo tendo em conta que falava de uma passagem em que vemos os sentimentos e pensamentos de Jasper.

Acho que este momento do aniversário foi tratado muito por cima (ao menos no que diz respeito aos Cullen, de Bella não), ainda mais sabendo a conseqüência que esse episódio terá na história. Por isso tinha que escrever isto, meu computador (e meu cérebro) gritava por isso.

Meyer já explicou várias vezes, mas gostaria de deixar claro: as coisas são assim difíceis para Jasper por causa da vida que ele levou durante anos. Foi uma máquina de matar durante 70 anos, a única coisa que fazia era matar e beber sangue humano. Além, como bem retrata em seu capítulo em "Eclipse", não só percebe as emoções alheias, mas também é afetado por elas e ao viver tanto tempo entre ódio e dor o resultado não podia ser bom. Do mesmo modo que é evidente que ele não escolheu se tornar "vegetariano", mas fez isso por Alice. Por ela faria qualquer coisa, e precisamente por isso se sente tão fraco e envergonhado.

Espero que tenham gostado e se tiverem um tempinho, agradeceria muito se me deixassem um review, contando-me tanto o que gostaram quanto o que não gostaram. Vocês não podem imaginar a alegria que me dá recebê-los.

Lyn


End file.
